theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Elisabeth Ryan
Elisabeth "Lizzie" Barrett-Moxley (born August 15th, 1991) was a model, retired professional wrestler and actress. She was best known for her time with WWE between 2012 and 2013. Ryan left WWE in order to pursue an acting career as well as start a family. Ryan passed away on December 23, 2013 in a fatal car accident. Ryan first signed with the WWE in April 2012 and made her debut at Wrestlemania 28 in the Divas Money in the Bank match, she came up short however she left a lasting impression and proved that she was certainly someone to look out for. Soon after that Ryan began an on-screen relationship with WWE Superstar Jon Moxley and gradually started a heel turn. The two started a feud with Maria Kanellis which ended with Kanellis leaving the company. In September 2012, Ryan won her first Divas Championship defeating Lian Cortes in a Best of Three Falls match. Ryan also became the youngest Divas Champion in WWE history winning the title at the age of 21. Ryan would lose the Divas Championship in January in a Triple Threat match after AJ Lee was pinned by Anna Laroo Raith. Following this Ryan took some time off from the WWE to promote her upcoming movie Silver Linings Playbook which came out in March. A month later it was made known that Ryan was returning at Wrestlemania XXIX and would face Paige for the now vacant WWE Divas Championship. Ryan would go on to win her second Divas Championship. In June 2013, Ryan vacated the Divas Championship after wanting to pursue her acting career as well as to get married and start a family. Early life A small town girl from a broken family, with a drug addict for a father and a hooker for a mother. She raised herself for the most part amidst disastrous home conditions, running away from home at the age of 13 and fleeing the small nowhere town of Blackwater, she ended up in Houston, Texas. Living on the streets for three years until she fell in with a boxing gym owner, she begun to learn how to box intent on a career in it, but was soon told her boxing contained too much wrestling! Shortly after that her interest in wrestling was born and she moved from boxing to wrestling training. A quick study with a natural flare, she was snapped up at 18 by Lance Storm's wrestling school in Canada where she trained for 7 months before heading back to the USA. She worked indie shows as well as modeling around the country before she was signed to WWE's training ground FCW at 19. She honed her skills there until being called up to Smackdown in spring 2012. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2010–2013) Florida Championship Wrestling (2010–2012) Info here Alliance with Jon Moxley and Divas Champion (2012–2013) Info here Second Divas Championship reign and retirement (2013) Info here Personal life Ryan married WWE Superstar Jon Moxley on August 7, 2013 at Sudeley Castle in Cheltenham, England. Various superstars and co-workers attended the wedding and reception. Ryan also legally changed her last name to Barrett around the same time as well due to fellow WWE Superstar, Wade Barrett having adopted her as his daughter, making Barrett Moxley's father-in-law. Other media Info here In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Info here *'Signature moves' **Info here *'Nicknames' **'"Captured Beauty"' *'Entrance themes' **"Rumor Has It" by Adele (2012) **"Adrenalize" by In This Moment (2012–2013) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Divas Championship (2 times) **Slammy Award for Diva of the Year (2012) **Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2012) vs. Lian Cortes in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match at Judgment Day (2012) **Slammy Award for Couple of the Year (2012) – with Jon Moxley External links